


Doujinshi

by Maggy_Neworld



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggy_Neworld/pseuds/Maggy_Neworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japon a invité France à participer au Comiket avec lui. Cependant, une semaine avant l'événement, un coup de fil le pousse à s'inquiéter de l'état de santé du français. Et voilà Kiku devant la porte de son studio... où un Francis en piteux état lui ouvre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doujinshi

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonsoir~
> 
> *cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure*
> 
> Alors... Ceci est un PWP. Et il contient une dose de sucre rose caramélisé assez impressionnante (en même temps... Francis quoi). Voilà vous êtes prévenus *regarde ailleurs*
> 
> J'ai eu une envie de France/Japon tout d'un coup, et comme c'est super rare *sob*, bah ça m'a donné envie d'écrire dessus... et... et...
> 
> Mon dieu, j'ai écris un lemon ! *va se cacher sous terre en pleurant*
> 
> Hem. Bref, c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon intégré à une histoire (aussi insignifiante soit elle), pas juste le vif du sujet pour passer le temps en philo (oui, j'écrivais des lemons en cours de philo quand j'étais au lycée, un problème ?), et surtout c'est la toute toute première fois que j'ose publier quelque chose comme ça...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout ^^
> 
> Enjoy~

_Doujinshi_

 

Japon posa sa plume, poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Faisant craquer ses doigts, il jeta un œil au calendrier. Il restait une semaine avant le comiket. Parfait. L’imprimeur aurait amplement le temps de faire le nombre de copies nécessaires. Première fois qu’il finissait si tôt. C’était agréable.

Enfin, il lui restait quelques corrections à effectuer, mais cela pouvait amplement attendre qu’il ait pris un bon bain. Et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

 

Le lendemain, il rentra de chez l’imprimeur l’esprit léger. Sa bonne humeur le fit même attraper son téléphone afin d’appeler France. Pour la première fois, il l’avait invité à participer avec lui, et le français avait donc promis d’avoir fini un doujinshi pour l’occasion. Il était temps de savoir où il en était. Sa première tentative se solda par un échec. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant l’heure. Il devait être dans les neuf heures chez son ami. À priori, le français devrait déjà être levé. Il réessaya, et le combiné fut enfin décroché au bout de cinq longues sonneries. Mais rien n’en sortait.

« F-furansu-san ? T-tout va bien ? »

Le silence encore. Puis soudain, un râle sortit tout droit d’outre-tombe.

« Kikuuuuuuuu… »

Japon écarquilla les yeux, rougissant légèrement de la familiarité, mais surtout inquiet.

« F-f-furansu-san ? Où êtes-vous, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Des sons inarticulés lui parvinrent. Avant que la communication soit brutalement coupée. Japon hésita. Que faire ? Devait-il essayer de rappeler ? Appeler Paris pour savoir si elle était au courant de quelque chose ? Aller directement sur place ? Après mûre réflexion, il opta pour la troisième option. Quelque soit le problème du français, il serait bien plus simple de l’aider une fois sur les lieux.

 

*******

 

Mais une fois devant la porte de l’appartement que louait apparemment son ami pour l’occasion, il hésita à sonner. En effet, une aura noire semblait émaner de l’intérieur, suintant le long des murs. Déglutissant, il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et appuya sur la sonnette. Il y eu du mouvement à l’intérieur, puis des pas lourd approchèrent. Une exclamation surprise, puis un verrou qui se tourne précipitamment, et, enfin, une tête apparut dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Japon ne put contenir un hoquet, choqué. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs secondes pour reconnaître Francis, tant celui-ci différait de son état habituel.

Ses yeux étaient soulignés par d’immenses cernes ; ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient sales et emmêlés, retenus loin de son visage par une impressionnante quantité de barrettes en tout genre ; sa barde d’habitude entretenue avec soin avait commencé à pousser un peu partout, visiblement non rasée depuis plusieurs jours ; il portait une vieille robe de chambre usée, de ce que pouvait en juger Kiku ; et, enfin, l’odeur de renfermé et de transpiration qui se dégageait de l’intérieur, formaient un bien piètre spectacle.

« Hey… Kiku… commença le français, un sourire tremblotant et forcé aux lèvres, Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

— Je… venais voir où vous en étiez de votre doujinshi… ?

— … Ah. »

L’espace d’un instant, toute lueur de vie quitta les yeux de France. Japon déglutit. Il avait déjà vu des gens dans cet état. Lui-même était dans un état au moins approchant pas plus tard que la veille… Mais voir Francis dans un état pareil… lui qui était toujours, _toujours_ si propre sur lui… avait quelque chose de choquant, quelque part.

Son ami l’invita à entrer, et il le suivit jusqu’au salon, ce qui ne fut pas bien long, l’appartement n’étant composé que d’un tout petit couloir sur lequel se trouvait deux portes ‒ sans doute la salle de bain et un placard ‒ qui débouchait sur une petite pièce disposant d’un espace cuisine dans un coin. Pièce entièrement recouverte de coussins, de couvertures, de papiers vierges ou griffonnés et de flacons d’encre, ainsi que d’une table où des croquis, des planches qui avaient l’air finies, des plumes, un ordinateur et un téléphone trônaient. Poussant un soupir las, son ami l’invita à s’asseoir où il pouvait, tandis que lui-même se rasseyait devant sa planche en cours.

« Désolé au fait… », commença le français.

Japon haussa un sourcil, incertain du motif de l’excuse.

« De t’avoir raccroché au nez, explicita l’autre, mon portable est tombé à court de batterie et impossible de mettre la main sur mon chargeur…

— Je vois, ce n’est pas grave, il était inutile de vous excuser pour ça Furansu-san, vous n’y êtes pour rien. »

Le français émit un grognement agacé.

« Je t’ai déjà dit de me tutoyer et de m’appeler Francis, non ?

— A-ah… c’est que… c’est un peu… »

Le japonais baissa la tête, confus et gêné. Un fantôme de sourire amusé réussit à apparaître sur les lèvres de France.

« … Ou au moins l’un des deux, nuança-t-il.

— J-j-j’essayerais, F-Furanshisu-san.

— Aww, ton accent est vraiment trop mignon, Kiku. »

Le concerné devint rouge jusqu’aux oreilles.

« J-je suis désolé, mon accent est encore loin d’être parfait… »

Le français roula des yeux.

« Je t’ai dit que c’était mignon, c’est bien que je m’en fiche qu’il soit parfait… _et puis moi non plus en japonais c’est loin d’être ça…_

 _— Vous ne vous en sortez pas si mal_  », lui sourit Japon.

Ce fut au tour de Francis de rougir.

« Il semble que vous ayez bien avancé. Je dois avouer que je m’inquiétais un peu en arrivant… Par contre… vous… avez aéré depuis que vous êtes ici ? »

France regarda plusieurs secondes Kiku sans comprendre, avant d’atteindre une teinte cramoisie prononcée et se lever pour ouvrir les fenêtres, plissant les yeux face à la lumière du jour qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis plus d’une semaine.

« J-je vais prendre une douche vite fait… je… suis vraiment désolé… en- en attendant tu peux toujours lire… surtout que je suis sûr d’avoir fait pas mal de fautes sur les kanjis… ah, ah, ah », bégaya-t-il avant de s’éclipser dans la salle de bain.

Un peu moins d’une heure plus tard, il en ressortit, ayant déjà retrouvé beaucoup de sa superbe… bon, il portait un jogging, mais au niveau du visage, tout était parfait, on aurait même pu difficilement imaginer que des cernes avaient un jour été présentes sur ce visage. Japon pouvait même nettement distinguer les étincelles qui dansaient autour de lui.

Mais lorsqu’il se rassit à sa place précédente et jeta un œil aux planches qu’il avait encore à encrer, ses cernes réapparurent l’espace d’un instant. Si bref que Kiku cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incertain d’avoir rêvé ou non.

« A-alors ? demanda finalement Francis, brisant le silence qui s’était installé, Q-qu’est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

Les yeux de Japon s’illuminèrent. _Oh oh, j’ai l’impression que Kiku vient de basculer en mode otaku…_ pensa ‒ avec raison ‒ France.

Et il eut en effet droit à un long monologue où le japonais analysa son œuvre en long en large et en travers, avant de conclure :

« … et donc, en dehors d’erreurs de kanjis ‒ ce qui était prévisible ‒, il n’y a rien à changer. Évidemment, si cela avait été mon œuvre, il y a des choses que j’aurais fait différemment ‒ ce que je vous ai expliqué plus tôt d’ailleurs ‒, mais pour une première œuvre à publier, vous n’avez vraiment pas à rougir. »

Francis mit plusieurs secondes à s’apercevoir que le japonais avait fini son discours.

« Merci pour tous tes conseils Kiku, fit-il avec un grand sourire ‒ involontairement (?) ‒ séducteur.

— C-c-ce n’est rien, c’est naturel, rougit Japon, revenu à son état normal, Bon… i-il vaudrait mieux s’y mettre non ? J-je peux m’occuper des trames si vous voulez ?

— Tu as raison, et oui, ce seras avec plaisir », accepta France avec gratitude.

Un silence studieux tomba sur la pièce, seul le son du cutter et de la plume grattant sur le papier étaient audibles. Un long moment s’écoula avant que Francis ne s’interrompe soudain, les sourcils froncés. Kiku suspendit ses gestes, surprit.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Furansh- Furancisu-san ? »

Le concerné sursauta.

« Ah… non c’est juste… »

Il lui montra la page qu’il s’apprêtait à encrer, au contenu… plutôt explicite.

« Je ne sais pas… j’ai l’impression que leurs positions ne sont pas très… enfin… pas forcément très… réalistes… bon, ce n’est pas forcément le but… mais… je ne sais pas… il manque quelque chose je trouve. »

Le japonais lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Je vous assure, vos planches sont très bien. »

Le français eut une moue contrariée, pas convaincu. Tout à coup, ses yeux s’illuminèrent, faisant hausser un sourcil à Japon, surtout quand il se tourna vers lui.

« Kiku… est-ce que tu voudrais bien m’aider ? »

Le susnommé haussa son deuxième sourcil.

« Bien sûr… dans la limite de mes compétences…

— J’aurais besoin que tu me serves de modèle… »

Le visage entier de Japon devint d’une teinte cramoisie prononcée, et une litanie de mots incohérents s’échappa de ses lèvres. Francis dégaina alors sa plus adorable bouille de chat battu… à laquelle son ami ne résista pas longtemps.

« T-très bien. Que dois-je faire ?

— Hum… réfléchit le français, Attend une seconde, je vais chercher le miroir de la salle de bain.

— N-n-n-nani ? P-pour quoi faire ?

— Pour mieux voir bien sûr ! … Et puis il y en a un dans l’histoire… Tu n’as qu’à imaginer que tu es Masato-kun, ça pourrait te permettre d’être moins gêné, peut-être ?

— J-j-j-j-j-j-je… »

Francis retint un rire. Le visage de Kiku était si adorable à cet instant… pour un peu, il risquait de… Le Kiku en question rougit d’autant plus en sentant le regard de prédateur que son ami posait sur lui. Francis finit par secouer la tête, reprenant ses esprits et s’infligeant une baffe mentale, avant d’aller chercher le miroir promis. Une fois fait, il l’installa contre le mur, positionna plusieurs coussins et couvertures devant histoire d’avoir un espace bien confortable, s’assit en face, et invita le japonais à venir s’asseoir sur ses genoux. Ce que celui-ci fit, non sans réticence. Ils regardèrent le reflet qu’ils renvoyaient.

« C’est pratique, commenta Francis, on a à peu près la même différence de taille que mes deux protagonistes. Je vais pouvoir m’assurer que tout est physiquement possible. »

Kiku ne tiqua pas sur le tout, se contentant d’hocher la tête machinalement. Il était beaucoup trop gêné par leur promiscuité pour analyser les paroles du français. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui et enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un moment, Japon se détendant petit à petit, son visage reprenant des couleurs normales.

Finalement, Francis glissa une main sous le t-shirt de Kiku, qui laissa échapper une exclamation surprise.

« Shh, calme-toi », lui susurra-t-il doucement au creux de l’oreille.

Kiku frissonna. Il pouvait voir le regard que son ami lui lançait dans le miroir, qui n’avait rien… d’amical, pour le coup. Le même qu’un peu plus tôt. Son souffle se fit un peu plus court. Mais la main se contenta de caresser tendrement son ventre, provoquant de légers frissons qu’il sentait remonter jusque dans sa nuque. Il déglutit.

La bouche de Francis descendit embrasser délicatement son cou, sans qu’il ne le quitte un seul instant du regard. Un voile rose ‒ qui décidément ne cessait de revenir ‒ recouvrit ses joues, et son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite, alors que le français commençait à mordiller tendrement la peau découverte.

« Fu… Francisu-san, v-vous ne vouliez pas de l’aide pour des p-poses ?

— Si, c’est ce que je fais~

— S-si vous bougez ce n’est p-plus une pose… »

Francis rit, avant de reprendre sa tâche, laissant un suçon à la base de son cou. Puis il prit son menton entre ses doigts libres ‒ son autre main commençant à migrer un peu plus haut ‒, et l’embrassa. Très chaste tout d’abord, le baiser gagna vite en intensité lorsque Kiku accorda à la langue de Francis l’accès à la sienne.

« Ça n’a pas l’air de te déplaire, néanmoins », murmura-t-il en s’écartant après un long moment, à bout de souffle.

Kiku vit son reflet dans le miroir et finit d’être parfaitement rouge. La bosse qui déformait son pantalon le trahissait. Et pourtant, le français ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose au fond… Un gémissement de surprise lui échappa lorsque son ami ‒ amant ‒ vint pincer l’un de ses tétons, avant de commencer à jouer avec, son autre main venant s’amuser avec le second, le japonais haletant et gémissant. Il savait que Francis ne perdait pas une miette de ses réactions à travers le miroir, mais refusait de regarder. C’était bien trop gênant. Si seulement… Ah, mais Francis n’avait-il pas lui-même suggéré que…

Alors que le français laissait un deuxième suçon sur son cou, Kiku émit un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres…

« Senpai… »

Francis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprit, avant de comprendre.

« Tu es drôlement sensible ici, Ma~sa~to~kun~ », s’amusa-t-il tandis qu’il faisait rouler un de ses tétons entre ses doigts.

Kiku secoua la tête, incapable d’émettre le moindre son cohérent maintenant. Francis descendit l’une de ses mains le long du torse du japonais, faisant se dresser au passage le peu de poils présents dessus, avant de la glisser sous son caleçon. Kiku se mordit les lèvres, tentant de contenir les sons qu’il émettait à présent, et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son reflet dans le miroir. Mécontent, Francis cessa tous ses gestes, s’attirant un râle plaintif de Kiku, qui rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Senpai… pourquoi…

— Je veux pouvoir entendre ta mignonne petite voix gémir mon nom~ »

Kiku devint immédiatement rouge jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, ce qui ne s’arrangea pas lorsque Francis reprit ses activités. Mais ne voulant pas que cela cesse de nouveau, il ne chercha plus à retenir ses gémissements. La main de son amant empoigna enfin sa virilité, lui tirant un cri, avant de commencer à le masturber doucement. Longtemps. Trop doucement. Trop longtemps.

« S-senpai… souffla un Kiku au bord des larmes, p-pitié, plus… vite. »

Francis fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, mais obéis rapidement avec joie. La fréquence de ses va-et-vient augmenta, de plus en plus vite, faisant crier à Kiku une litanie de « senpai » sans fin. Francis en était un peu jaloux, mais c’était lui-même qui avait proposé le jeu de rôle… Il était un peu tard pour avoir des regrets.

Enfin, Kiku finit par jouir, tâchant le miroir. Il retomba mollement dans les bras de Francis, récupérant de son orgasme. Son amant se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser tendrement. Récupérant ses sens, Kiku s’aperçut de l’état du miroir et se répandit en excuses, que le français arrêta en l’embrassant de nouveau, jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’aient plus assez d’air pour pouvoir respirer. Ce qui n’empêcha pas le japonais de vouloir se lever pour nettoyer. Mais ce faisant, il sentit quelque chose de dur frotter contre ses fesses. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, et quitta les genoux de Francis… avant de finir d’enlever son pantalon sous le regard lubrique de son amant. Puis de venir s’agenouiller face à lui, dos au miroir, et libérer le sexe trop longtemps enfermé de sa prison. Le français écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kiku s’humidifier les lèvres avec luxure à sa vue, mais n’eut pas le temps de s’en préoccuper outre mesure, le japonais le fixant d’un regard réclamant clairement une autorisation.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de… je me contenterais très bien de tes mains ‒ pour l’instant ‒, tu sais ?

— Je… Ça ne me dérange pas, du moment qu’il s’agit de senpai…

— … Fait juste attention à ne pas me mordre », sourit Francis.

Kiku hocha vivement la tête, avant de s’atteler à sa tâche. Timidement d’abord, se contentant de donner quelques coups de langues hasardeux ‒ d’un air afféré et hésitant si mignon qu’il aurait presque suffit à faire exploser le français, dont l’une des mains s’était perdue dans les cheveux d’un noir de jais du japonais.

Rapidement cependant, les coups de langues se firent plus experts, avant qu’il ne le prenne totalement en bouche. Et là s’arrêtait le jeu de rôle. Kiku était bien trop doué pour un soi-disant amateur. En fait, il avait probablement plus d’expérience que lui, mais ça, France n’avait pas vraiment envie d’y penser.

Il leva les yeux de la délicieuse scène qu’il avait sous les yeux pour regarder dans le miroir. Une non moins délicieuse scène l’attendait ; les fesses rondes et fermes de son amant s’y reflétaient en gros plan. Ce fut à son tour de s’humidifier les lèvres. Il n’avait qu’une hâte… Enfin…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de langue particulièrement vicieux, le forçant à se mordre la lèvre violemment pour ne pas venir trop tôt. Mais si Kiku continuait à être aussi doué il n’allait pas faire long feu de toute façon. Portant sa main à sa bouche, il lécha consciencieusement trois de ses doigts, avant d’aller en enfoncer un doucement dans l’intimité de son amant. Kiku se crispa et une larme s’échappa de ses yeux pour rouler le long de ses joues. Francis grimaça. Il était drôlement étroit. Son autre main caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

« Détend-toi, ça va aller… je suis désolé, je n’ai pas de lubrifiant… alors il va falloir faire avec. »

C’était vrai, pour le coup. Il n’en avait pas amené avec lui, n’envisageant pas une seule seconde qu’il ferait ce genre de chose ici. Continuant à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, il commença à bouger son doigt, jusqu’à ce que Kiku se détende assez pour en accepter un deuxième, puis un troisième. Kiku reprit alors son activité sur le membre délaissé de Francis, qui, entre la vision qu’il avait en bas et sur le miroir, ne tint guère plus longtemps. Il vint avec un long râle dans la bouche de Kiku, qui fit de son mieux pour tout avaler. Néanmoins, un filet s’échappa de ses lèvres, glissant sur son menton. Il l’essuya vite avec sa main, avant de la lécher soigneusement. Cette simple vision suffit à rendre Francis de nouveau dur, et il attira son amant contre lui pour l’embrasser fougueusement.

« Non, senpai, je viens juste de… tenta de le repousser Kiku.

— M’en fiche », répliqua Francis, capturant ses lèvres de nouveau.

Il savait depuis longtemps quel goût avait son propre sperme, ce genre de choses n’allait certainement pas le gêner. Il finit cependant par le libérer, tous deux haletants, et le retourna, collant son dos contre son torse, venant se frotter contre ses fesses. Kiku était de nouveau face au miroir, qui était toujours tâché de son sperme, donnant l’impression que c’était _son_ torse qui en était couvert. Il rougit de honte à cette pensée, avant de rougir encore plus en croisant le regard empli de désir du français. Regard qui était d’ailleurs le même que le sien. Kiku gémit. Son amant ne semblait pas décidé à faire autre chose que se frotter contre son intimité, et beaucoup trop lentement en plus.

« Senpai… s’il-vous-plaît… bredouilla-t-il, des larmes de frustration naissant dans ses yeux.

— Oui~ ? demanda la voix mutine de Francis.

— S’il-vous-plaît… j-je veux que vous… vous… vous me… »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Il avait l’impression d’être en feu, sa tête sur le point d’exploser, son cœur battant si vite qu’il craignait qu’il ne s’arrête à tout instant. Le voyant dans un tel état, Francis ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps et se positionna à son entrée, le pénétrant très lentement. Mais peu importe à quel point il n’attendait plus que ça, Kiku ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Francis embrassa délicatement son dos, remontant jusqu’à mordiller la peau qu’il avait découverte sensible de sa nuque, y laissant un nouveau suçon alors qu’il finissait de s’enfoncer en lui. Francis laissa échapper un sifflement. C’était si bon. Kiku était vraiment serré, presque trop. Il se demanda s’il réussirait à bouger sans le blesser. Il remarqua alors qu’il avait toujours les yeux fermé.

« Masato-kun~ Ouvre les yeux… » lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille.

Kiku frissonna et obéit. Francis déglutit. Non, non. Il devait attendre. Blesser Kiku était la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait. Mais là, il avait du mal.

« Regarde, souffla-t-il en l’incitant à regarder en bas du miroir, Tu vois ? C’est ici que nous sommes connectés… »

Kiku trembla. Il n’en pouvait plus. Peu lui importait d’avoir mal, il avait besoin que Francis bouge. Maintenant. Il commença à remuer des hanches, enfonçant un peu plus si c’était possible le membre en lui. Il n’en fallut pas plus à son amant. Se forçant à aller lentement tout d’abord, il se mit à le pénétrer de plus en plus vite, les gémissements de Kiku se muant peu à peu en cris. Ses bras s’agitaient dans le vide, ne sachant trop où s’accrocher, et il finit par se pencher vers le miroir, s’y agrippant. Il n’avait plus vraiment d’autre choix que de se regarder. C’était gênant, mais déjà moins que lorsque Francis pouvait voir ce qui se reflétait. Celui-ci, mécontent, se redressa, maintenant les jambes tremblantes de Kiku en place pour l’empêcher de tomber, le pilonnant d’autant plus vite. Kiku tenta désespérément de garder une certaine distance avec le miroir pour éviter de s’y frotter. Profitant de sa confusion, une des mains de son amant vint s’emparer de son érection, la caressant au rythme de ses va-et-vient. S’en était trop pour Kiku. Perdu au milieu de ses sensations alors qu’il atteignait l’orgasme, il murmura :

« Je t’aime, senpai… »

Le cœur de Francis se serra quelque peu, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le temps de s’en préoccuper, atteignant lui aussi son terme…

« Moi aussi… Kiku. »

Celui-ci jouit enfin, et il ne fallut que quelques coups de reins supplémentaires au français pour se libérer à son tour.

Ils tentèrent tous deux de reprendre leur souffle, mais s’écroulèrent tout de même au milieu des coussins, éreintés. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, Kiku se blottit contre Francis avant de s’endormir. Ce dernier caressa doucement ses cheveux, poussant un léger soupir, avant de s’endormir à son tour.

 

*******

Le lendemain, lorsque Kiku se réveilla, il put constater qu’il était toujours dans les bras de Francis, qui le tenait serré _très_ près de lui. Il gigota, tentant de s’extraire de l’étreinte, et entendit un rire. Relevant la tête, il constata que son… ami ? était réveillé et l’observait.

« Bonjour, Kiku. »

Le concerné rougit, sans être vraiment sûr du pourquoi. Enfin, il y avait des dizaines de raisons d’être gêné ‒ il était nu, dans les bras de Francis avec qui il avait fait des choses… pas vraiment catholiques la veille, entre autre ‒, mais il ignorait pourquoi il se mettait à rougir à _cet_ instant précis.

« B-bonjour Francisu-san. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, aucun des deux ne sachant trop que dire. Étonnamment, ce fut finalement Japon qui se lança.

« Est-ce que… ce que vous avez dit hier soir… c’était vrai ? »

Ce fut au tour du français de rougir.

« A-alors tu as entendu ? »

Kiku hocha la tête, détournant le regard.

« Je… Oui. C’est on ne peut plus vrai », répondit Francis.

Entrecroisant leurs doigts, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t’aime, Kiku. »

Ce dernier fuit à nouveau du regard, sous celui triste du français.

« J-je… même s’il y avait cette histoire de… role play, tout ça… ce… ce genre de choses, je n’aurais… pas… pas pu le faire… dire si… » commença Japon avec difficultés.

Le cœur de France se mit à battre plus vite. Le japonais était-il en train de…

« F-francisu-san, je v… »

Il s’interrompit, inspirant profondément. Osant finalement fixer de lui-même le français dans les yeux, il avoua enfin :

« Je t’aime, Francis. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà... verdict ?


End file.
